Love at Sunset
by KeepSearching101
Summary: Embry has always had feelings for Melissa but nerver had the courage to tell her. When he becomes a shapeshifter and imprints on her, will he try harder to show her his feelings or will he push her away?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, everyone! **

**The story is going to be written from Embry's point of view. Tell me if you like it, then I'll write more ;) **

**If you have any questions, wishes or remarks don't hesitate to review! :)**

* * *

"I said I'd help her." Jake answered Melissa's previous question. "Are you serious?" she asked incredulously. "Yes!" Jake said impatiently.

Bella had asked Jake to help her repair some motorbikes she had found. Jake had agreed even though he knew it was a bad idea. The reason he had done it though was because he had a huge crush on her and wouldn't stop at anything to make her happy. The worst part about the situation was that Bella was in love with Edward who had left a few months ago, and thus had no interest in Jake.

This was why Melissa was angry. She wasn't angry at Jake or Bella. She was angry with the dreadful situation Jake was in. Of course she wanted him to be happy but there just didn't seem to be one good outcome. No matter bow one looked at it. Melissa shook her head. "I just want you to be careful." she said with a sigh. Jake smiled "I know but there's nothing you need to worry about."

She looked at me and I nodded in agreement. Jake could take care of himself. I could understand where she was coming from though. Her, Jake, Quil and I had been like family since elementary school. Melissa was worried for Jake. As for me, as much as I care about the guy, it was his problem. I had my own. I'm sure Melissa had her own too but she never talked about any of them. She never showed any weakness. It amazed me time and time again.

She frowned but accepted his statement. "I have to get to class." she said after a small pause "see you after school?" I watched her get up, her bag on her shoulder, before answering "Yeah." She left for her classroom and I was alone with Jake.

Usually Quil would be sat with us as well but he had a doctors appointment and wasn't there. "Are you ever going to ask her?" he finally asked after a long silence. I raised an eyebrow at him. "Yes. As soon as I'm ready for the rejection." I answered sarcastically. He laughed shaking his head "how can you be so sure she'll reject you?" "Because she sees me as a friend." I paused and then added "even if she didn't, why would she choose to spend her time with me when she could have anyone she wants." Jake smiled "what if she wants you?" I looked at the door she had left through. "If that should ever happen, I would never let her go." There was silence after I had spoken.

Jake knew that I meant what I had said. "Come on." he got up and announced "we should get to class."

English and history past fairly quickly and as the school bell rang I made my way towards my locker. Once there I waited for Melissa. We met at my locker every Tuesday and Friday so we could drive home together. Every other day she would go with either quil or Jake. She had a driving licence and could drive really well. But she didn't have a car because her family couldn't afford one. It didn't bother her though. She had once told me that I was far more fun driving with friends than alone. I smiled at the memory.

"Hey. Are you ready to go?" she asked pulling me out of my thoughts. "Yeah. Let's go."

In the car we were sat in a comfortable silence. "Quil and I are going to Jake's tomorrow. You feel like coming?" I asked. She looked at me apologetically "I'm not there tomorrow. I have to work." I nodded trying to reassure her that it wasn't a big deal.

Especially since she had to work twice a week to help out her family. I wish I could help as well but I knew she was too stubborn to accept my offers.

"I'm really sorry, Embry." she said. "It's fine." I smiled at her. She smiled back at me "another time, okay? Just don't hesitate to ask." I looked at her "I won't."

The next day I drove with Quil to Jake's house. "So now he's fixing motorbikes for her." he repeated what I had said and rolled his eyes. "It seems so." I replied as I parked in the drive way. We both got out and walked towards the shed behind the house where Jake would without a doubt be working on the bikes. "I bet he's been working on them since he got up." Quil said as he pulled open the door. I chuckled "I won't bet if I don't have a chance of winning." He laughed at my well put agreement to his statement.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, everyone! Here's the next Chapter. If you have any questions, wishes or remarks don't hesitate to review!**

**A great big thanks to my followers! :)**

* * *

Through out the next week Quil and I visited Jake and helped him fix the bikes. Melissa joined as often as she could which was about twice a week. It was irritating me more and more that she had to work and learn so much. I was even angry at one point. Which is strange considering I'm a very quiet person. I wasn't quite sure why it was affecting me differently than usual.

I gripped the steering wheel tighter at the thought of my annoying mood swings. If I didn't start calming down I might just lash out at someone.

We were one our way to Jake's house once again. Quil was sitting in the passenger seat and Melissa was seated in the back behind Quil. No one said anything. I would have started a conversation but I wasn't sure if I could control my temper. I was already gripping the steering wheel hard enough for my knuckles to turn white and I didn't know why. It was seriously starting to bother me.

I drove up the small pathway beside the house and turned off the engine. Before going to the shed we greeted Billy, Jake's father, and gave him some groceries we had picked up at the store. Jake didn't always have time to buy them especially now that he was working on the motorbikes so I had offered to get them on the way over. As I gave them to Billy he thanked me and rolled his wheelchair over to the fridge where he started putting in the bought items.

I walked out through the back door of the house, holding the door open for Quil and Melissa. As we went over to the shed it started raining again. Melissa put up her hoodie while Quil protected his head with his arms. I watched the two unfazed by the droplets. I hardly noticed them. What did bother me though was the loud splashes they made when they hit the floor. They were much louder than I was used to. It was really strange.

"Do you think Bella knows how much time Jake is spending on fixing those things?" Quil asked getting my attention. I shrugged but Melissa answered "I don't know. Has she come over anytime?" "I haven't seen her, yet." I said seeing her frown in disapproval at Bella's lack of appearances. "I don't even know what she looks like." Quil added "maybe she's hot." He said suggestively and wiggled his eyebrows.

I looked over at Melissa. She was walking in front of me so I couldn't see her face. For some reason I was annoyed at that. A few moments later she looked over her shoulder and caught me staring. I didn't look away. "Embry, are you alright?" she asked concerned. I blinked confused "Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" She watched me another two seconds before shaking her head "No reason."

Quil opened the large door to the shed and let Melissa in first before following. I walked in after them and was met with the sight of Jake and a girl. She seemed uncomfortable with us there. She made to get up but Jake stopped her "It's okay. It's just my guys." He got up nodding to us while saying "Guys, this is Bella." He turned back towards Bella "Bella, this is Quil, Embry and Melissa." We all greeted each other and Quil, being who he is, shamelessly started flirting with her.

"So the bike-building-story's true." Quil observed when Bella didn't respond. "Oh yeah. Yeah. I taught him everything he knows." Bella answered confidently. "What about the part where you're his girlfriend?" Quil asked using the opportunity. "Ehm." Bella said shifting in her spot "We're friends, you know." Jake looked as though he would to die of embarrassment any second.

I chuckled "Uh, burn." Jake tried to save himself "Remember I said she's a girl and a friends?" He was looking at Melissa for help but Quil turned to me before she got the chance to say anything "Embry, do you remember him making that distinction?" "Nope." I was going to add more though I didn't when I saw Melissa's pleading expression. When I shut my mouth again she smiled at me in thanks.

"So you guys have girlfriends. That's awesome." Bella came to Jake's rescue. Jake relaxed immediately and laughed seeing Quil look at the floor. "Yeah right. Quil's actually taking his cousin to prom." Jake took advantage of the newly found situation.

I was glad he didn't say anything about me. It shouldn't have surprised me though since he knew better than to mention my feelings for Melissa in front of anyone other than myself. I glanced at her and saw she was looking at Bella with a rather angered expression. Most likely it had to do with Bella being far to comfortable joking about relationships seeing as she was apparently heartbroken and Jake was doing anything to make her feel better. I wasn't liking Bella too much myself but Melissa was definitely more protective over her friends than I was. Something I hoped she prided herself in.

"Yeah that's still alright." Quil retorted. When Jake didn't drop it Quil said "You want funny Black? I'll give you funny." He said attacking Jake jokingly. I moved over to Melissa "Five bucks on Quil." She looked at me the smile returning to her face "You're on." I knew she was going to win the bet but seeing her smile at me was worth it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, everyone! Here's the next Chapter. Not much of Melissa in this one I'm afraid, sorry. :/**

* * *

Through out the next week I went home right after school and didn't visit Jake with Quil or even Melissa again. I had lashed out at my mother at one point and was definitely not going to risk shouting at anyone else. I had told Melissa to drive home with Quil and she had agreed with no further ado, when she noticed my hand starting to shake. She had asked if everything was alright but I just nodded and left. Quil had just shrugged at the new arrangement and said nothing more about it.

I couldn't believe how I was treating my friends. I didn't understand why I was so angry all the time. Ever since I was little I had always been a quiet and happy child. No one had ever mishandled me other been mean to me. It made no sense.

I was sitting on the steps outside the house, that lead to our backyard. Beyond it was the forest. I had played in it often when I was small but one time my mother had out of the blue told me to never go in there again. I hadn't argued with her. I had respected her wish and never entered the woods again.

As I sat there staring at the trees scattered about the place I wondered what might have changed her mind that day. I sat there, an itch at the back of my mind, a want to know what I would find between the trees. There was no one there to stop me from going into the woods now. Not even the wish my mother had expressed all those years ago mattered any more.

I had gotten stronger over the past week. I had also grown seven or eight inches. It came as a shock to me at first but I had no other choice to get used to it. Whatever was happening couldn't be changed. Looking at it all now, my growth in strength and height may have it's advantages.

I looked up when I heard a sound. The snapping of a twig. There was silence before I heard another snap. I got up, alarmed. I started walking towards the forest, determined by this point. When I had just reached the edge of the woods, I heard the door to our back yard squeak open and my mothers voice could be heard loud and clear "Embry!"

I turned to look at her. She noticed I wasn't going to walk back to the house and asked "Where are you going?" I kept staring at her, taking a deep breath to calm myself. "Embry! Answer me!" she demanded harshly. My whole body tensed and my hands began shaking "What does it matter?" She placed both her hands on her hips "I'm your mother! I have a right to know."

As soon as she said that I remembered the fact that she was indeed my mother and the only family I had. Another thought followed that one. The one that reminded me, it had been her fault that I only had her. I had never known my father because she had left him when I was young and she never told me anything about him. I had hated her for it at times. This was one of those times.

Through gritted teeth I managed to reply "For a walk." She turned red with anger when I said that "Don't you dare! Come back here, Embry! Now!" I glared at her for a few moments. I could barely recognise her I was shaking so much. I had the sudden urge to run. So I did. I ran through the trees as fast as I could. Escaping the yells of rage from my mother.

I ran faster and faster. A pain in my head made me stop instantly and I clasped my hands to each side of my skull. I was still shaking. I thrashed about. Hitting trees as I went. I felt hot scratches along my arms and shoulders. Then the running started again. I couldn't see anything. The only thing I could hear was the blood rushing through my veins. My head kept on pounding. My body was still shaking, as though I was having a seizure. I found myself lying on the ground.

Then every thing stopped abruptly. I was lying there trying to catch my breath. Slowly opening my eyes, scared that when I did it would start again. Whatever it was. But when I opened them, everything was back to normal. I was in the forest. It was quiet, aside from the birds chirping. I looked around warily. My headache had disappeared as fast as it had appeared. My body was still and after a few minutes, so was my breathing.

I carefully tried to get up. As I did I became aware of the fact that something wasn't right. My posture wasn't the same. I glanced down at my form. To say I was horrified would be an understatement. I wasn't myself any more. My former body had been replaced with one of an animal. I had paws, a tail and fur. I was some sort of carnivore. I shook my head. This had to be some joke.

This couldn't be happening. I was starting to panic. I looked around the forest, desperately trying to find help. Out if no where there was a growl behind me. I froze in place. Cautiously I turned my head towards the source. Stood, not seven feet away from me, was a huge black wolf. It was enormous. We stared at each other and I had the feeling he was telling me to calm down. Which, involuntarily, I did.

* * *

**I'm not sure if I should do a Chapter in which Sam explains the situation to Embry or skip that part... What do you think? Just review :)**


End file.
